michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonecrusher
Bonecrusher was a Decepticon who joined Megatron on Earth to get the AllSpark. He hated just about everything. This is what explains to describe ONE word of this robot. Here: Hate. Bonecrusher is fueled by sheer, unrelenting hate. He hates everyone and everything, be they Autobot, Decepticon, or anything in-between—he even hates himself, revolted by his misshapen, hunchbacked robot mode, which he considers a reflection of all the ugliness and malice inside himself. The full force of this vicious cycle of hatred finds release in explosive frenzied bursts of psychotic brutality, as Bonecrusher takes out the full force of his bitterness and self-loathing on anyone who looks at him sideways. He hates that. He also hates Megatron, but would hate being terminated by the Decepticon leader more, so he sticks around. History Sometime during in Cybertron, before Bonecrusher comes to Earth. Bonecrusher was actually quite a skilled tactician—dedicated to the art of war, a fast thinker who could plough into battle while others were still mapping out strategy, and, most importantly in Megatron's eyes, a masterfully dirty fighter. However, Bonecrusher's skills left him consigned to a supervisory position and kept him off the battlefield, which, of course, he hated. Naturally, this only helped to increase his already epic levels of frustration and misery at his lot in life, until he became what he is today.1 He's so intensely pent-up that he'll unflinchingly take on opponents of any size—the bigger the better! Bonecrusher wouldn't hesitate to confront Optimus Prime head on, if he could. He transforms into a Buffalo mine-clearing vehicle that was used by the military. He transformed it because he HATES the vehicle the least. This logic explains that Bonecrusher hated this vehicle because of this vehicle has a weapon on it. It was named Mine-Scoop, which Bonecrusher used this to wipe out all vehicles on the road. Bonecrusher was hiding out in the motor pool of a military base when he received a communique from Starscream ordering the Decepticons to mobilize and converge on the location of the AllSpark. Leaving the base, he reported that he was "rolling" out. Sometime after this, he rendezvoused with Barricade and Devastator, and the three Decepticons headed off together to intercept the Autobots and their human allies who had the AllSpark in their possession. Devastator wandered off somewhere, so Bonecrusher and Barricade continued their pursuit on the freeway. Barricade activated his sirens to clear the traffic and allow them more maneuvering room. Unsatisfied with Barricade's less conspicuous method, Bonecrusher used his mine-scoop to flip cars out of his way. Surprisingly, the Autobots didn't find this out of the ordinary, and only reacted when ladiesman217 recognized Barricade and warned the Autobots. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet aligned to block the Decepticons from Bumblebee, who had the AllSpark and the fleshlings. After Barricade pulled over to the side of the road, Bonecrusher transformed while still moving and skated towards the Autobots. Optimus Prime transformed and slid into position to block his path. Seeing the Autobot he really hated, Bonecrusher smashed through a bus, and tackled Optimus Prime, pushing him off an overpass tumbling and falling off the edge, dragging the Autobot leader down with him. When they landed, he sucker-punched Optimus Prime, who then hit Bonecrusher so hard one of the Decepticon's optics popped free from its socket, all the while being observed by a little kid in an SUV, who thought the entire experience was cool. The two played a little cat-and-mouse along the overpasses. After Prime jumped down to ground level, Bonecrusher swung his claw wildly at the Autobot, all the while screaming incoherently. This gave Optimus the opportunity he needed to get his sword ready... which the Autobot leader used to cleave off Bonecrusher's right arm and run through the Decepticon's neck, nearly severing it. Optimus then wrenched Bonecrusher's head from its neck and tossed it aside. Powers & Abilities * No such Powers nor Abilities Weapons * Claw: His giant claw will wipe out out of all the vehicles on the road, Bonecrusher furiously lifts the vehicle and drops it, left behind on purposedly. * Missiles: While his missiles was not used during the battle. The Imposter would've used this in Egypt. Notes * He has had multiple lookalikes that appeared in group shots in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. * In other words. This type of Buffalo dosen't have such of a huge fork. * He is first decepticon had killed by Optimus in the earth Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Characters Category:2010 characters Category:Transformers Category:Killed by Optimus Prime Category:Males Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Robot Heroes Category:Age of Extinction decepticons Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Chicago battle Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Villians